Bahamas
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: The Diffy's and Keely go on a vacation to the Bahamas. Pheely...Please Read and Review...if you don't I'll cry. Just Kidding...R
1. Chapter 1

"Phil get down here", shouted Mrs. Diffy.

"Coming", replied Phil walking down the stairs.

"What's up", asked Phil?

"Well, since tomorrow is that last day of school for you and Keely, I figured we could all go on a vacation", said Mrs. Diffy.

"Are you serious", asked Phil.

"Yeah, why don't you call Keely and ask her", said Mrs. Diffy.

"Ok", replied Phil running up the stairs as fast as he could.

Ring, Ring

"Hello, this is Keely", answered Keely.

"Hey Keel", said Phil.

"Oh, hey", said Keely. "What's up?"

"Well, you see I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and my family on a vacation", asked Phil.

"For real", asked Keely.

"Yeah", said Phil. "So…do you want to?"

"Of course I do", chirped Keely.

"So where are we going", asked Keely.

"We haven't decided yet", said Phil.

"Let's go to the Bahamas'", said Keely.

"Let me ask", said Phil.

2 min later

"Bahamas it is", said Phil.

"What…are you serious", asked Keely.

"Yup", said Phil.

"When are we leaving", asked Keely lying upside down on her bed.

"Tomorrow", said Phil.

"What", squealed Keely falling off her bed. "Ouch."

"Let me guess, you were lying on your bed upside down and fell off", said Phil.

"How'd you know", asked Keely.

"Look out your window", said Phil.

"Phil", shrieked Keely opening her bedroom window.

"What are you doing", asked Keely.

"I got bored and figured we could hang out", said Phil.

"Okay, but I have to pack, in case you didn't know I am going the Bahamas", shouted Keely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Keely, get up", said Phil shaking her.

"Phil…what are you doing here", asked Keely. "Oh no, I have no make-up on", said Keely hiding her face.

"Keel, our plane leaves in 20 min.", said Phil.

"Oh no", said Keely hopping out of bed as she did she started to take off her shirt, but then realized Phil was still in her room.

"Phil, were you just going to let me take off my shirt", asked Keely?

"Um…, no", Phil managed to say.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Get out", said Keely.

"Alright I'm leaving", said Phil exiting her room.

5 min. later

"Keel, let's go", shouted Phil. "Our plane leaves in 15 min."

"Coming", yelled Keely running down the stairs putting on her blue sparkly earrings while trying to bring down three suitcases.

"Let me help you with that", said Phil grabbing the bags.

"Thanks", said Keely putting her other earring in.

"Bye mom", said Keely giving her mom a hug.

"Call me when you get there", said Mrs. Teslow.

"I will", said Keely reassuring her mom.

"Let's go", said Phil motioning to the car.

"Ok", said Keely getting in the car.

On the plane

"I call window", shouted Pim rushing to her seat.

"Typical Pim", said Phil. "Come on Keel lets sit over here", said Phil motioning where to sit.

"Okay", said Keely.

"Do you want window seat", asked Phil.

"Yes", chirped Keely.

"Okay you can have it", said Phil.

"Thanks Philly Willy", said Keely.

"Oh great", said Phil sarcastically.

After 20 min, Keely began to fall asleep and soon after that she had her head rested on Phil's shoulder sound asleep, and Phil liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Keely woke up from the most wonderful dream by Phil nudging her.

"Keely, we're almost there", said Phil. "Keely, you drooled all over my shoulder!"

She then blushed. She strained to remember her dream. "Oh yeah", she said a little bit too loud.

She was on the most wonderful vacation of her life and her dream ended with Phil confessing his love for her and giving her a passionate kiss.

"What was that", asked Phil?

"Oh nothing", said Keely. "I was just remembering a dream I had."

"What was it about", asked Phil curiously?

"Um, I…I became a famous news reporter", lied Keely.

"Oh, cool", said Phil grabbing their bags.

"Let's go", said Mr. Diffy and they were off.

After an hour they were checked into their hotel and ready to boogie on the beach.

"So how exactly did you get your parents to say "yes", to going to the Bahamas", asked Keely. "This trip must've been really really expensive."

"Yeah, it was", said Phil. "I just told them it cost that much for any trip", said Phil.

"They don't know how much it normally costs", said Phil.

"Oh", said Keely.

"Let's boogie", said Keely running into the waves.

"Let's boogie", said Phil questioning himself.

"Yes, let's boogie", said Keely struggling to get out of the water so she could pull Phil in.

"Hey", said Phil. Keely had just pulled him in getting him soaked.

"What, you were going to get wet anyway", said Keely

"Yeah, but I would've taken my sweet time doing it", said Phil sarcastically.

"Ok, whatever you day slow mo", said Keely.

"Hey, who are you calling a slow mo", said Phil splashing her.

"It's on now Diffy", said Keely splashing him back.

"Wanna bet Teslow", said Phil splashing her.

After a few hours of swimming they decided they were going to see what else they could do.

"Are you getting hungry", asked Keely seeing someone's food.

"Bad dog, stop begging", said Phil.

"What", said Keely?

"I saw you looking at that ladies food", said Phil trying to hold back from laughing, but couldn't resist it.

"You better stop laughing", said Keely "Or I'll…"

"Or you'll what", asked Phil walking ahead of her.

"I'll get you", said Keely running to catch up with him.

"Okay", said Phil. "Whatever you say."

Just then Pim walked up.

"If it isn't bad enough that I have to be on a boring vacation, I have to be on vacation with you two love birds", said Pim.

"Shut up Pim", said Phil nudging her away.

"So what shall we do next", asked Phil.

"We could go back to the hotel. It's getting late", said Keely. "We could go back and watch a DVD."

"Sounds great to me", said Phil.

"Let's go", said Keely.

**I hope everyone is enjoying my story. Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed my story so far… I want to give a special thanks to Cammi aka banwritersblock for helping me out with this chapter…Can't wait to see you tomorrow.**

**R&R**

** Chelsea**


	4. Chapter 4

As Phil and Keely walked into the hotel room, Phil couldn't help watching Keely's beautiful blonde hair bounce up and down. He couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she was.

"So, what's on your mind", asked Keely?

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are", said Phil in a dosed off voice.

"What did you just say", asked Keely?

"What? Um, nothing", said Phil.

"I like you a lot too Phil", said Keely giving him a serious look.

"Good, now I can do this", said Phil pulling her into her first real kiss.

"Wow", said Keely after they pulled apart.

"What do you want to watch", asked Phil?

"I think this movie should be perfect for the occasion", said Keely pulling out Little Manhattan.

After the movie they spent several hours holding hands and whispering in the darkness until Keely finally fell asleep in Phil's arms.

Just then Mrs. Diffy walked into the room, and seeing Phil and Keely she gently placed a blanket over them and backed out of the room quietly smiling.

xXXx

**I hope everyone is enjoying my Romantic Pheely story. I want to give a special thanks to Cammi for helping me out a lot on this chapter.**

**Please hit that little purple button and leave me a review, if you want another chapter. R&R Chelsea**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Phil and Keely walked hand in hand on the white sandy beach and looked through the clear blue water.

Phil set up a lawn chair and umbrella and he lied back, putting his hands behind his head saying "What a girl."

The next thing he knew he heard a squeal from behind and turned around to see an excited Keely yelling "Look Phil it's a virgin strawberry daiquiri in a coconut!"

"That's so cool." replied Phil.

Pim turned around in discuss muttering "Dumb blondes."

With that Phil spat back "You're a blonde too!"

Pim rolled her eyes and then went back to her evil geniuses' weekly magazine.

Keely bent down by Phil's side and asked "Want a sip Hun?"

Then, Phil bent over and whispered in her ear "Pim just had to sit right next to me." said Phil in annoyance.

Then Pim breaks in "What are you two turtle doves gibbering about?"

"Oh you're so silly Pim, My Philly Willy and I were just talking." replied Keely smoothly taking a sip of her daiquiri."

Then, Phil and Keely broke out into fits of giggles.

"I'm outta here." exclaimed Pim getting up discussed.

"I thought she'd never leave." stated Phil.

'I know." replied Keely giving him a passionate kiss.

**I know it's very short! SORRY! I will update as fast as I can. You will only get another chapter if you hit that little purpuly blue button at the bottom. I hope you are enjoying it! Remember review if you want another chapter.  cHeLsEa**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Kids!" exclaimed Mrs. Diffy running up to Phil and Keely.

"Oh hey Mom." said Phil letting go of Keely's hand to give his mom a hug.

"Hey Mrs. Diffy", said Keely giving her a hug as well.

"So anything new happen last night?" asked Mrs. Diffy.

Phil new exactly where his mom was going with this "Yes, Mom we did become a couple." said Phil blushing.

Mrs. Diffy tried to hold back how excited she was, but she just couldn't.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Mrs. Diffy. "You two are such a cute couple."

"Mom, can you please calm down?" asked Phil getting embarrassed.

"I've waited so long for this", said Mrs. Diffy.

"You've waited so long for this, I've waited so long for this!" said Keely.

"Mom, you're making everyone around us feel uncomfortable," said Phil reassuring her.

"Okay…sorry." Said Mrs. Diffy backing away. Even though she was leaving you could still hear her humming because she was so excited. You'd think she was a little kid getting a big lollipop.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something." Shouted Mrs. Diffy to Phil and Keely.

"Tomorrow we are going fishing, so leave your empty day for that."

"Okay!" shouted Phil back to her.

"Uh, Phil will I have to touch the worm?" asked Keely.

"Yes you will!" said Phil.

"No, please Phil", wined Keely. "I don't want to."

Phil started feeling sympathetic for her "Okay, I'll bait your hook for you if you kiss me."

"Okay deal!" said Keely pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"So do you want to grab a bite to eat?" asked Phil.

"Yeah sure." Said Keely.

"So what do you want?" asked Phil.

"Chinese?" suggested Keely.

"Sure, sounds great." said Phil grabbing her hand.

"Wait; let me make this right." said Phil. "Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

"Of course I will." said Keely

"Shall we go?" asked Phil extending his arm for her to take it while giving her a kiss.

"We shall." said Keely taking his arm.

xXXx

"That was so good." Said Keely walking back to the beach.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed." Said Phil.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" asked Keely.

"Yeah.", said Phil looking up at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." said Keely.

"Yeah, they are." said Phil looking at Keely.

"I love you Keels." said Phil putting his arm around her.

"I love you too." said Keely. Being in his arms made her feel like nothing could harm her. They just laid back and felt the wind in their hair and they never wanted this moment to ever end.

**Hahaha, it was longer than the last two. I am so proud of myself. Lol. I will update soon. Thanks for my reviews. Please review this chapter! Getting reviews make my day! R&R I hope you liked it!**

**cHeLsEa**


	7. Chapter 7

As Keely rolled over she felt the sand underneath her and she opened her eyes to see where she was.

"Phil, get up!" shouted Keely shaking him.

"Five more minutes Mom." Said Phil.

"I'm not your mom!" stated Keely. "We fell asleep out here."

"What!" said Phil jumping up.

"My mom is going to kill Me." said Phil grabbing Keely's hand to help her up.

"Let's go back, maybe they wont notice we've been gone." Said Phil making his way towards the hotel

As Phil and Keely made their way to the hotel they saw police cars all around it.

"Phil Keely!" shouted Mrs. Diffy running towards them giving them hugs.

"Where have you been?" asked Mrs. Diffy.

"Well, you see last night we were looking at the stars on the beach and fell asleep." Said Phil trying to sound like he was sorry the best he could.

"You what?" asked Mrs. Diffy.

"We fell asleep." stated Phil bluntly.

"Phil, I let you do all sorts of things and be with Keely because I trust you." said Mrs. Diffy. "I never thought I'd have to feel this way with you."

"Now I can't trust you, I have nothing else to say but you're not allowed to see Keely the rest of the trip."

"Mom, that's not fair!" shouted Phil.

"It is fair!" shouted Mrs. Diffy. "You were irresponsible."

"Keely, I am going to have to call your mom and tell her everything." stated Mrs. Diffy.

"Yeah, I know." said Keely walking slowly into the hotel, alone without Phil holding her hand.

She felt so alone without him there and so did he.

That night Keely laid in her bed thinking of Phil. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

She put on her slippers and walked quickly to the door. When she looked through the peep whole she saw Phil.

"Phil!" screamed Keely jumping into his arms.

"I missed you too." said Phil giving her a kiss and returning the hug.

"I can't stay long, my parents are watching me."

"I wanted to give you this." said Phil handing her a WZRD.

"You can call me on this." Said Phil and with that he ran out of the room.

"Bye Phil." She said.

She walked back over to her bed and pulled up the covers. She knew it was going to be a very long night. It was only 11:30. She decided that in an hour it would be safe to call Phil. She knew his parents normally went to bed around that time whether or not they were on vacation.

She would just have to wait. She rolled over facing the clock, counting the minutes when she could call Phil.

As five minutes went by it felt like an eternity to her, so she decided to listen to her iPod and wait for the time to pass.

**Yay, done with yet another chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I decided to give it a little twist. I thought it needed one. So please review, if you don't I'll cry! Just kidding, but I'll be sad. So please please review! **

**Chelsea**


	8. Chapter 8

Finally the hour passed, slowly but, it passed.

She went over to her WZRD and dialed Phil.

"Keel!" Phil said with excitement.

"Phil!" Keely shrieked.

"We still have 9 days before we are allowed to see each other." Phil said pacing around. "Even then they won't trust us alone."

"That's so not fair!" Keely said rolling over.

"I know." Phil said walking down the hall way.

"I can't stand not being around you." Keely said. "I am on vacation and I can't even spend it with my boyfriend."

"I know how you feel." Phil said making his way to her door.

"Hey Keel?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." Keely answered.

"Is your bedroom door locked?" Phil asked.

"I don't think so." Keely said. "Why?"

"I just don't want some crazy person being able to walk into your room, like I just did." Phil said standing right behind her.

"Phil!" exclaimed Keely jumping out of her bed giving him a hug.

"What, only a hug?" asked Phil.

"What were you expecting?" asked Keely. "A kiss."

"Yes!" Phil answered.

"Okay then, here's your kiss." Keely said pulling him into a kiss.

"Much better." Phil said with a dorky smile.

After a few of hours of talking laughing they both decided it would be best for Phil to leave. So they wouldn't get in anymore trouble.

"Goodnight." Phil said pulling Keely into a kiss.

"Goodnight." Keely said shutting the door and getting back into her bed.

They both fell asleep thinking of each other and eventually falling asleep dreaming of each other.

They could never actually be separated right?

**I hope everyone liked this chapter! I want to give a special thanks to Pheely101, homeskilletbiscuit, lilTeardropbabi, alotlikelove, banwritersblock, and maxtheriotluver for keeping up with my story and reviewing it. I will update as soon as I can. ENJOY! **

**cHeLsEa**


	9. Chapter 9

As Keely sat anxiously on her bed waiting for Phil, she decided to play her guitar. She went over to her new acoustic guitar and grabbed her pick and started to play a song.

Soon after that she heard a knock at the door.

"Phil!" Keely screamed running to open the door. Instead of seeing Phil and the door getting ready to hug her it was Mrs. Diffy.

"Mrs. Diffy." exclaimed Keely.

"Was there any particular reason why you ran to the door screaming Phil?" asked Mrs. Diffy walking into the hotel room.

"No!" Keely said a bit too quickly.

Mrs. Diffy started getting suspicious but, decided to let it slide. After all they were both good kids, they wouldn't sneak around. Right?

As Keely glanced over at the clock, she realized that Phil would be there any minute. She had to think of a way to get Mrs. Diffy to leave.

"Was there any specific reason you came to my room so late?" Keely asked.

"No, I just figured I'd visit you." Mrs. Diffy said.

"Well, I am getting tired." Keely said. "I think I am gonna hit the bed."

"Okay then, I'll leave." Mrs. Diffy said walking to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Keely replied watching Mrs. Diffy walk out of the room.

As Mrs. Diffy wade her way down the hall way she saw Phil.

"Phil, where are you going?" asked Mrs. Diffy walking up to him.

"Oh, I was…um." Phil said.

"You were?" asked Mrs. Diffy.

"I was going out for some fresh air." Phil lied.

"Oh, well I go with you." Mrs. Diffy said tagging along.

"Why are you out here so late?" asked Phil.

"I went to visit Keely." Mrs. Diffy said catching up with Phil. "I figured she would be bored because she cant see you."

"Oh…" Phil said.

After 20 minutes of talking they started heading back to the hotel.

"I'm sorry you can't see Keely." stated Mrs. Diffy.

"You are?" asked Phil.

"Yeah, it's hard to see you two not together." Mrs. Diffy said.

"Than can you let us see each other?" asked Phil.

"Well, it depends, have you learned your lesson?" asked Mrs. Diffy.

"Yes!" Phil said.

"Okay then, but if anything ever happens like that again, you will never be able to see her again!" Mrs. Diffy said.

"It won't ever happen again." Phil said with a huge smile on his face. "Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome", said Mrs. Diffy. "By the way tell Keely I didn't tell her mom."

"Thanks Mom", said Phil.

"Your welcome, now go see her!" exclaimed Mrs. Diffy.

"Okay!" shouted Phil running down the hall.

And with that he ran to tell Keely the good news.

**Hey everyone, I know it took forever for me to get another chapter up. I couldn't upload any doc. It wasn't working, and I also had this summer internship at my church that I've been busy with.**

Well here's you next chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Chelsea**

**P.S.**

**This story is not over yet…please give me some idea's! and REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

As Phil ran down the hall, he couldn't wait to tell Keely the great news. As he approached her door, he went to reach for the handle, but before he could the door opened. There was Keely standing in front of him.

"Phil, did your mom see you?" asked Keely in worried tone of voice.

"Yeah, she did." Phil said.

"Oh no, I bet we are in a lot of trouble." Keely said sitting on her bed.

"Well what did she say?" asked Keely.

"She said that we can see each other again!" exclaimed Phil. "She also didn't tell your mom about what happened."

"Are you serious?" asked Keely.

"Yup!" Phil said jumping up to give Keely a hug.

"That's great!" exclaimed Keely.

XxxX

The last few days went by faster than Phil or Keely had expected and the vacation was over.

"It's so nice to be home." Barb said walking inside.

"Yeah it is." Phil said.

"I guess I am back to working on the time-machine." Lloyd said walking inside behind them.

"Yeah dad, go TRY to fix it." Phil said sarcastically.

"Hey Phil, I think I should head home." Keely said walking to the door.

"I'll walk you." Phil said grabbing her hand.

"Mom Dad, I am walking Keely home." Shouted Phil.

"Okay honey." shouted Barb.

"Let's go!" Phil said.

XxxX

"Get up everyone!" shouted Mr. Diffy running inside the house.

Everyone came running down the stairs. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!" Mr. Diffy said. "I fixed the time machine!"

"Right dad, goodnight." Phil said walking towards the door.

"I'm serious!" Lloyd said turning on the time machine.

"Kids, we're going home!" Mrs. Diffy said.

"I don't want to go." Phil said. "I finally become a couple with Keely and now you want to just pack up and leave."

"Honey, its ok you'll find another girl." Mrs. Diffy said.

"No! I won't!" Shouted Phil running into the house.

XxxX

The next morning Phil ran to Keely's to tell her about him leaving.

As Phil rang the door bell he patiently waited for Keely to come to the door.

"Hey Phil." Keely said as she opened the door.

"Hey." Phil said in a gloomy voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Keely.

"My…my dad fixed the time-machine." Phil said as he began to cry, but held the tears back so Keely wouldn't see.

"No, you can't just leave me!" Keely said starting to cry.

"Keel, don't cry." Phil said. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

"I love you." Phil said.

"I love you too." Keely said.

They both pulled each other into a passionate kiss.

XxxX

"Diffy's let's move it." Lloyd said.

As they all boarded on the time machine, little did they know that Keely had snuck on with them.

"Ready?" asked Lloyd.

"Ready." Everyone said and with they were all off including Keely.

**Hey everyone I hope everyone liked this chapter! I love this story. I want to give a special thanks to homeskilletbiscuit for helping me out with this chapter and giving me idea's. Please please review, it makes my whole day! Please **


	11. Chapter 11

After a few minutes, they were back in 2121.

"We're home everyone!" shouted Mr. Diffy.

"This isn't home, 2006 is home." Pim said. After being there for 3 years Pim actually made some friends. She also figured out that the only way she might be able to dominate the world, is to be there.

"Well Phil, aren't you excited to be home?" asked Mr. Diffy.

Phil never responded, he just grabbed his bags and walked into his old house.

"You do know he'll never get over her." stated Pim walking towards the house. "They actually loved each other; they were really in-love." Pim said turning around.

"Honey do you think this is the right decision to make?" asked Lloyd.

"No, I want to go back to 2006; I want to make home cooked meals." Mrs. Diffy stated walking into the house.

Mr. Diffy began to think as he was walking towards the house, if he really wanted to be in 2121. He then realized 2121 wasn't his home, 2006 was. He was going to tell everyone. If his family wasn't happy he wouldn't be happy either.

"Phil, Pim, Barb!" Yelled Mr. Diffy.

Everyone trudged into the room. "What?"

"We're going home." Lloyd said.

"What do you mean, we are home?" asked Mrs. Diffy.

"We're going back to 2006!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Keely's POV

As Keely snuck out from where she was hiding, she walked out of the time-machine. As soon as she got out, she was fascinated by her surroundings, and began to wonder off. She decided she would only look around for 5 min. and then she would go back. The 5 min, turned into 20. When she realized how long she had been gone, she headed back to find the time-machine gone, and an empty house.

xXXx

"Diffy's welcome back to 2006!" Lloyd said. Everyone ran out.

"Dad, can I go see Keely?" asked Phil.

"Of course you can, Son." Mr. Diffy said.

Phil began running down the street towards Keely's. Once he got there he knocked on her door. Mrs. Teslow came to the door.

"Hi Mrs. Teslow, is Keely home?" asked Phil.

"No, she's not." Mrs. Teslow said. "She said she was going to say goodbye to you."

"Goodbye…to me?" asked Phil.

"Yes, she said you were leaving and she wanted to see you." Said Mrs. Teslow.

"Thanks." Phil said walking off.

Phil began to think to himself. Where could Keely be?

"I know I'll look her up on the giggle." Phil said aloud not realizing all the people staring at him.

"What can't a guy think out loud?" Phil asked the people who were staring at him.

He ran home and grabbed the giggle. As he searched for her, he saw exactly where she was. She was stuck in 2121.

**Sorry I haven't updated in like 4ever! Our computer is crashing and I really cant do a lot of things on it, until we go buy a new one. Lucky me I get the old one in my room! After a friend of ours rebuilds it. Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying my story. Once again thanks homeskilletbisket for helping me with this story. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Chelsea**


	12. Please readauthors noteplease!

Hey Everyone,

I haven't been getting a lot of reviews on this story lately. I am wondering if I should continue this story or just leave it as it is. Please leave me a review if you want me to continue this story, because if you don't I have 2 more idea's for new stories, that I can get working on. I am enjoying doing this one…so please leave me a message or a review saying if you want me to continue this story.

chelsea!


	13. Chapter 12

Keely remembered two years ago when Phil was telling her about the future, and his best friend Derek, who lived next door. She thought, that maybe if she asked him, he might know where Phil was. So she headed over to his house, where she thought he might live.

A tall brunette, who looked about sixteen, answered the door.

Keely said awkwardly. " Would you happen to be Derek?"

"That's me!" He said. "Do I know you?"

"Uh…no, I'm Keely Teslow." Keely said.

"Say no more." Derek said. "Phil, just told me about you ten minutes ago and him and his family just left to go back to the past, so he could be with you."

"But, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I snuck on the time-machine when I found out his family was leaving." Keely stated.

"Hang on…I'll contact Phil on the cell phone 2000 (I know cheesy name Cammi thought of it)"

"Phil never told me about that gadget." Keely said as the phone was ringing.

"Well it's new, they just came out with it." Derek said. " It's a new gadget where you can communicate between two different centuries."

"Well, if it's new, wouldn't Phil not have it?" Keely asked.

"I gave him one, so we could talk between centuries." Derek said.

All of a sudden the voice came on the Cell Phone 2000.

"Derek, you have to find my girlfriend Keely…she's stuck there." Phil said frantically.

"Keely, you do have a good boyfriend, he sure does look after you!" Derek said with a smirk.

"Wait…what Keely's there?" Asked Phil.

"Yeah she's here, but chill out man, you're freakin' me out."

"Well lemme talk to her!" Phil said anxiously.

"Calm down, here she is." Derek said handing her the phone.

As soon as Keely got the phone in her hands she let out a big squeal. "Oh Phil, I miss you so much!"

" I miss you too!" Phil said. " Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Keely replied. "I just want to be home."

"Keel, I've got some really bad news, because of our vow to stay in 2006 my dad shut time-machine, so we cant use it again." Phil said. "I'm sure you could find a time-machine there, but they're really expensive."

"Phil, how am I going to get back?" Keely asked.

"Wait let me talk to Derek." Phil said.

"Alright." She said handing Derek the phone.

"Hey Phil." Derek said.

"Hey." He replied.

"Do you think you can bring Keely home?" asked Phil.

**I left you on a cliffie….hee hee…lol I know everyone hates them.**

Well I decided to continue this story since I got like 13 reviews saying they want me to continue. I hope everyone is liking my story…and I hope you liked this chapter. Please please please REVIEW!

Chelsea


	14. Chapter 13

"I might be able to." Derek replied.

"What do you mean _might be able to_?" Phil asked anxiously.

"Well, our time-machine broke down a few days ago, when we went on a trip to the pre-historic times." He replied

"Well, how am I going to get Keely back here?" he asked in a worried tone of voice.

"I don't know Phil." He said. "I'll try to come up with something."

"Thanks." Phil said.

"Don't mention it." Derek replied.

"I was thinking I'll tell my parents about the situation." Derek said. "Maybe they can help us out?"

"I hope so." He said.  
"Yeah me too." He said hanging up the cell phone 2000.

xXXx

"Mom are you home?" Asked Derek walking into the house with Keely.

"Yeah, honey over here." His mom said as her voice was trailing off.

As Derek and Keely made there way towards his mom, Derek saw his dad come out of the time machine.

"Do you nee something honey?" Derek's mom asked.

"Yeah, mom this is Keely." He said introducing them.

"Hi Keely, I am Mrs. Smith. (Ha what a typical last name).

"Hi." Said Keely.

"Mom, this is Phil's girlfriend." Derek said bluntly.

"Well I bet you're sad, Phil family just moved." Mrs. Smith said.

"Actually mom, where Phil moved is where she's from." Derek said.

"We need to use the time machine to get her back to 2006."

"Wait…what how are you here?" Asked Mrs. Smith.

"Keely." Derek said signaling her to tell the story.

After a few min, Mrs. Smith understood the whole thing.

XxxX 

"Derek I fixed the time machine!" Mr. Smith said walking into the room.

"Now we can go on our vacation next week."

"That's great!" Derek said. "Dad, this is Keely."

"Hi Keely." Mr. Smith said.

"Dad we need to use the time machine." Derek said pointing to the time machine.

"Why?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Because Keely is Phil's girlfriend and she snuck on the tie machine when she found out Phil was leaving. The Diffy's never knew that she snuck on and they left back tot he past without her and there time machine broke down." Derek said all in one breath.

"Oh, I see." Mr. Smith said. "Of course we can take you back."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Keely said jumping up and giving them all a hug.

"You're welcome," they all said.

"What do you think, should we give Phil a scare?" asked Mr. Smith.

"What do you mean?" asked Keely.

"We'll take you back, but we'll tell Phil that we can't get our time machine fixed for a few days." Derek said. "Then we'll teleport you up to Phil's room and he'll walk in and be surprised.

"Alright, I'll get him back for giving me zits when I took his WZRD." Keely said.

"He what?" asked Derek.

"Ugh, long story, don't ask!" Keely said.

"Ok."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's call Phil." Keely said.

After a few moments Phil was on the cell phone 2000.

"Did you guys find a way to get Keely home?" asked Phil.

"Yeah, we did." Derek said. "But you'll have to wait a few days."

"What do you mean _A few days_?" asked Phil.

"Well we're getting the time machine fixed and they won't have it ready until Friday and it's Wednesday.

All Phil could say was "Oh…"

"Don't worry Philly Willie, I'll call you everyday." Keely chirped.

"Promise?" Phil asked.

"Promise!" Keely said.

"Bye" they all shouted into the phone.

"Bye." He replied.

XxxX 

"Welcome back." Derek said as they entered the right time dimension.

"Thanks for everything." Keely said getting out of the time machine.

"You're welcome." Everyone said.

"Hey you guy's should come and visit us sometime." Keely said.

"We'd love that." Mrs. Smith said.

"Ready to be teleported?" asked Derek.

"Yup!" Keely said and with that she found herself within two seconds up in Phil's room.

Just then Phil walked in. "Keely!" shouted Phil running to her giving her a passionate kiss.

"How are you here?" asked Phil.

"His dad fixed the time machine." Keely said. "I was getting you back for giving me zits!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you back." Phil said grabbing his WZRD.

"Phil no…." Keely said as she started running.

"Oh yes!" Phil said chasing after her.

**The End.**

**Well did you like it? I hope you did. Please review and tell me if you liked it. Well I am off to my new story. I have an idea for it so read my next story when I get it up. Please please review!**

**Chelsea!**


End file.
